Young Love III
by RomanceWriter07
Summary: Its been a couple years since when Sora and Kairi had made love to each other. Now Kairi is expecting and she is having nightmares about Sora's demise. As they come true, how will he decide if he should stick to his duty, or be with the one he loves.


**Young love III: Our years, **

**Kairi's POV**

I opened my violet eyes tiredly and turned to look at my bedside alarm clock. It was Saturday so it was in no way gonna ruin my morning by making that awful noise. In red glowy letters it said '4:30am'.

**Normal POV**

"_What the hell?" _Kairi cursed as she tried to figure out why she was awake.

"Kairi?" A very sleepy deep voice said from behind her in a hushed tone. "Why are you awake?"

Kairi turned to face those beautiful blue tired eyes that could only belong to one person only. His brown spiked hair was messed and he only wore his boxers.

"Don't worry Sora, go back to sleep honey."

"Why are you awake?" He asked and used his strong arm to prop his head up from the soft pillows of their bed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said and smiled into the worried blue orbs.

"Is 'she' ok?" He said and placed his hand on her stomach. Kairi smiled back at him. "Well 'she' isn't kicking yet."

Sora placed his ear next to her stomach to listen, only to act like he was kicked back. "Wow! She has a good kick to her already!" Kairi started to smile and then laugh. "How did you get so strong huh?", Sora asked into her stomach. Kairi was trying not to laugh. It had been a few years since Sora and herself had first made love and now Kairi was 5 months pregnant. "That is the smile I wanted to see."

Kairi came back to her senses to see that Sora was looking at her. "What?", she said.

"I haven't seen you smile for months now. That is the first time I saw you smile in 5 months. You had another nightmare again, didn't you?" Sora asked as he propped her head on his chest.

Kairi's smile faded and she looked away from him. "Sora, do you love me?" Sora was shocked at the question. "Yes, of course I do. I couldn't love anyone more than you baby." Kairi turned to look at him and tears fell into her eyes. "Sora, I had a dream the heartless came back. The king sent you a message and you had to leave. You never came back to me." Sora put his arms around her and held her. "You think it will happen?", Sora asked. Kairi was deep in tears right now. "I don't know. It felt so real. If that ever happens, please don't go. Please Sora, don't go!" and she fell around to get her arms around him. "Kairi", Sora said when she did this.

"Please don't go! I don't want to lose you!" She looked at him. "Please promise me Sora! Promise me you wont leave!"

"Kairi, you know Im the keyblade master now. I cant turn the king down if he needs me." Kairi looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Please Sora, we have a baby on the way. You cant go and die like that. Please don't go." Sora couldn't argue with her. Her tears were getting to him. "Okay I promise" She leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you Sora. I love you!" Kairi buried her face in his neck. Sora knew he probably wouldn't be able to keep his promise, but he had to support her. He vowed that he would when he married her just a year ago. He looked at their wedding picture hanging on the wall next to the bed. She was so beautiful in her wedding gown that the girls made for her. Serina was the head bridesmaid and Riku was the best man. The king had provided the guys with specially made tuxes. She was so happy then. Now she was in so much pain. Sora wasn't sure about what he should do. He loved her and couldn't betray her like that, but he couldn't abandon his duty as the keyblade master. Kairi had fallen back asleep crying, and he decided to go back to sleep too.

He woke up the next morning to find Kairi was not in bed with him. "Kairi?" He got up and threw on a pair of pants, then headed out to find her. The guys and girls told him she was outside somewhere going for a walk. Sora then headed outside and walked around to find her in the secret place that only the two of them knew about. She was staring at the drawing of them giving each other peopu fruits. Sora walked over and sat next to her. "I remember when we drew this", he said. "It was what brought us together. Even if it never really happened, the drawing was enough to make it happen. When you left the island, I never forgot about you. I just kept dreaming and hoping that you would come back to me. Then when you did, it was all I ever wanted and lived for. Then the other dream started happening and it wont stop. Sora, my last dream came true. What if this one happens too? I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to go!"

She jumped at him and hugged him. "Kairi, I love you too and I would never do anything to hurt you. If I could, I would stay with you forever and never leave your side again. But I have a job to do and I cant turn it away. Please trust me as you did before when I told you I would come back. Trust me when I promise you that I will always love you." He replied.

Kairi held him tight. "Sora I thought I would never see you again. Then you came back to me and we made sweet passionate love. I always waited for you and I saved myself for you. Don't leave our child without a father." She said to him.

Sora looked down at her stomach and rubbed his hand over it. "You know I will come back right?" he asked the stomach. The baby suddenly kicked at his hand when he said it. "Kairi…." Sora began to say as he was going to kiss her.

"SORA! The Heartless have appeared again in Traverse Town! Leon and Yuffie are holding them off, but they need help. The king needs you and I to go and help them immediately!" It was Riku. Sora and Kairi saw him and then looked at each other. "Sora please! Don't go!" Kairi cried into him. "Kairi… I'll come back, I promise." He lifted her head up by the chin with his hand. "Hey… I will come back. You believe me?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. Then he gave her a long passionate kiss. "I'll come back to you. I promise." He said as he hugged her tight. "Sora, we have to go now! Come on!" Riku yelled. Sora looked into her eyes once more, turned around, and ran with Riku to the Gummi Ship where Kairi watched them disappear in a bright flash. Then she fell onto her knees crying. "Sora, you better come back to me!" She said as she lightened up at the fact of how strong he was and that he had fought with heartless many times before. Yet she still cried at the fact that he was gone again.

To Be Concluded…………


End file.
